mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Octachoron
Welp, I'm bored of this. Let me know if there's a problem or something, otherwise I'm out. ~ 19:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Promotion? Okay, I was hoping that after my school semester went out I'd be able to dedicate more time to this wiki, but I think it's become clear that I've kinda moved on from here, unfortunately. Obviously a wiki needs a more active admin, and you are certainly quite active and your history is quite good, so I was thinking about giving you admin status. Would you be willing to take on that role? I feel a little weird just throwing this out there and not using a public forum or something, but this is a pretty small wiki so hey. --Pigbuster 10:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, definitely. ~ 22:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, it's done. I figure it goes without saying that I expect you to use these powers wisely. Don't cause mass vandalization, don't cause admin drama, be polite yet firm, save bans for anyone who causes genuinely problematic disturbances (nothing's ever gotten that out of hand, so you shouldn't even have to ban anyone), etcetera etcetera. Welcome to the admin club! --Pigbuster 08:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::K. Also, thanks! ~ 17:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey. Tyler9000 01:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Jadesprite Would her picture go under "Dream" since she's Dream Jade? Karpinskijd 01:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'd just give her her own page. ~ 01:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Signature So how do you change your signature. I would like a felt green wording :"Octachoron". ~ 20:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Template Footing On the template Navbox Homestuck Characters, I added onto the footer the initials for the Writ Keeper, only now it's uneven since there are more Prospit characters than Derse, so there are two Prospit ones at the end. Is there any particular way we can reorder it? Saiknohx 21:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Not that I can think of. ~ 22:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) sience murder How did I kill science? ._. I checked again and it says on several sites that Volcanos can create new islands, or is there something I'm missing?BitterLime 07:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know the specifics, but it's a process triggered by undersea eruptions that can take a ridiculously long time. Plus, that would mean there couldn't be much of anything other than flat land and enemies on the planet. ~ 21:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Normal volcanos can make the landmass they stand on grow, but yeah you are right, it normally takes ages. And all in all it just seems easier that the heat evaporated the water or something. BitterLime 18:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Report Excuse if this isn't the right place, just noticed a bit of vandalism over at Laserswordkind, where it started existing. As an orphaned page I don't think it'd be caught otherwise. 18:17, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Countdown I dunno... From the first posthttp://www.formspring.me/mspadventures/q/2123465717 of the new formspring I get the impression it's supposed to be more straight dope and less wall-to-wall trolling. Looking at other answers, they seem pretty literal. I did write "timestamps may be errors". Perhaps the uncertainty should be emphasized even more, but I think it's appropriate to mention on the page. Obviously we can't be sure, but on a balance of probabilities I still think the timestamps really were mistakes! How can you be 100% certain he was being sarcastic? If you're not, teach the controversy. Raisins 03:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hussie makes sarcastic comments like that all the time, if it was really a mistake he'd probably just make something up to explain it. Plus he cited that page as evidence for Karkat still being alive on his old formspring. ~ 03:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) WV I decieded to take this here instead of the talk page, because I want to understand your reasoning better. Sorry about the bugging, fussing and meddling in advance. What bothers me about the way it's currently formulated on the page is: #How can he recognize something he just drew? That sounds weird, do you mean he draws it and then goes, "oh yeah I recognise that as the things I saw from my old planet". If so, that's not the reason why the planets look like they do. How could there be any other explanation other than that he is influenced (consciously or subconcsiously) by his memories from the medium (or some inherit knowledge he has as a constant trait given by the game) #The formulation "subconscious foreshadowing" mixes two layers of the story. For the reader this is of course foreshadowing, and for the WV this may possibly be a subconscious memory (or part of the traits the game gives him). But it's not "subconscious foreshadowing", it can't be because "subconscious" makes it clear that we are talking about WV here, and it can't be foreshadowing to him because he has seen those things in the past. I really struggle to word/explain this right not...I hope you still get what I mean. Sorry. I'm going to suggest this: "The Vagabond seems to "decide" how the planets look like and if they have any moons. They come to be exact replicas of the four planets, Prospit, and Derse because WV originally comes from Skaia. He recreates the word he knows, either from his memories or due to some subconscious knowledge he has as a game constant (similar to Jack's hatred for the Black Queen). Since the reader was not aware of WV's origins when he was first introduced this qualifies as and foreshadowing." Tell me what you thinkBitterLime 19:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Uploaded those files as I was trying to make one of those image tabbing things like Homestuck characters for Problem Sleuth, Ace Dick and Pickle Inspector for their respective nautical costumes, but just can't work out how to get it working. Never done any kind of wiki-editing so it's all very confusing. Even messed up trying to post a message here, so I think I'll leave it to the experts >_< Aberrant Steel 05:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately it only works for Homestuck characters, because of the template. Just add them somewhere else on the articles. ~ 14:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Broken ampersands Hi. I saw on pigbuster's page his "fix" of the ampersand issue (clearing the cache) and applyed it to every single homestuck page. Unfortunately, new edits are still somehow causing the problem (see Gamzee page for example). Manually clearing the cache regularly via a bot is possible but it seems a bit abusive and might get me ip-banned (it took 80 megabytes to clear the whole MSPA wiki and hammering the site can slow the wiki for other users). Any ideas on a permanent fix? :I'll see if I can do anything, though the fact that you were able to do that means you're probably far better than I am at this. ~ 04:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Are there any news on this issue? It seems like it keeps hapening. :/ Noticed it today again on the ancestors page. Wish I could help but I have no idea what causes the issue in the first place, it seems like they just "break" after some time because this stupid "amp;" get's shoved into the link for some reason.BitterLime 03:05, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Searches turned up nothing, so I have no idea why it happens. It's probably wikia's problem. ~ 13:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Tavros' death That guy that keeps editing the tavros article said I would explain it to you, so I will: The guy's a troll, let's bann him. Mostly joking here because I don't even know if we can bann people, but if you check out his contributions they simply consist out of editing that one line into the tavros page repeatedly.BitterLime 12:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think I'm gonna give him a few days of time out. ~ 20:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sollux Not editing it back, but the way I meant it is that his derse dream self becomes his real self and is thus not regarded as a dream self anymore. So he dies, comes back to life by using a dream self (but the dream self becomes the current normal self during that process). So died and came back to life once already, now he could die a second time, after turning blind, like his original prophecy said. Also, it seems odd that he would be so specific about his double death when he talks to terezi, if equis and tavros had a double death now too, so he/the prophecy might not count dream self, unless they have become normal selfs. Anyway, it's pretty ambigious imo, so I am leaving it alone, just wanted to let you know my reasoning behind it.BitterLime 21:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Pages to Merge Would it be a good idea to merge:List of known captchalogue codes & Alchemiter? 23:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, because the codes have purposes besides the alchemiter. ~ 13:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oops... Sorry about the article with my name on it. I thought I was editing my profile page and must have clicked a wrong link somewhere. My bad. :( Threyon 03:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Equis: Seek the Highb100d. Hey I th8ught I'd just ask if I c8uld make an article c8vering S Equis: Seek the Highb100d. Seem like it deserves an article, y8u kn8w? GlitchS 22:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Equius: Seek the highb100d. ~ 22:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::8h w8w h8w did I miss that ::I searched like 88 times ::GlitchS 20:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Please help me I'm sorry to ask here, but I have no idea where else to go: How can I change my profile picture? The little tiny one in the corner with my username is there, but on my profile I can't figure out how to get a picture there. UnabrigedLamentation 23:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Just click the button that says add a photo? ~ 19:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Someone's Trolling Ohai~ Someone seems to be trying to instigate a flame/trolling war on a couple of user talk pages, mine included. They look like they're operating anonymously, and their weapon seems to be the unoriginality of fancharacters (all FCs are unoriginal anyways). Rather than spurring them on, I figured I'd ask someone who might be able to stop this before someone innocent gets banned! Thanks! :3 Lexi greene 13:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I have a suggestion to staunch the flow of the trolling. Maybe you could make Lexi's and perhaps Riglax's userpages/user-talk-pages semi-protected so that only logged-in users can edit them? It'd cut back on the vandal's proxy technique... ZinfandelZT 03:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I was just about to do that. I'll protect user pages on request. ~ 03:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! Any chance you could proteect mine since the troll's probably gonna go after me for suggesting it? ZinfandelZT 03:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Alright, guys I got one of his IP blocked. (User:121.216.82.107), but he seams to be using this one. (User:58.165.221.184) Thanks for protecting my userpage, in any matter! 8D :::Btw, shouldn't normally, User Pages be protected all the time? Like only the user can edit his/her userpage? ---Rig 08:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure if I can actually do that. ~ 13:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yah, on my first week of being on the wiki someone spamed my page too. What kind of fiend whould do this? ::::-- Jack blackstone Afterlife (Homestuck) Do you think there's enough information on the Afterlife to make a new page?Saiknohx 21:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, or at least Dream bubbles. ~ 02:27, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm starting to write it now, but is there anyway to publish the page, but keep it private until everything is straightened out? I get the feeling I'll be missing a whole lot of stuff, and I'll need a cosigner for fact checking. Saiknohx 19:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Uh, hey. Sorry to just jump into this conversation, but I've been wondering wether or not the afterlife page should be a new page or a subsection of Furthest Ring? Also I think it's fine to post the page even if it's not perfect or complete yet, especially since it will probably get alot of edits soon.BitterLime 19:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see why you think it'd belong in the Furthest Ring page, but for now I think we should have two seperate pages. I'm about to post the page now so that someone else can edit it, since I really shouldn't even be doing this right now (I'm in class, hahaha). Saiknohx 20:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm a new user, and I really need some help with navigating around the site and editing my profile page, et cetera et cetera. Could you give me some quick tips? I'd really appreciate it. <:D Oh, and does html coding work while editing such pages? I hope I'm not being too much of a nuisance. ;__;` :I don't think html works, but I'm not really an expert. As for tips, try to avoid meaningless phrases like "is later shown to be" or "was recently discovered to be caused by", and obviously fact check things, but other than that pretty much any editing style works. ~ 01:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Colour templates? :Just mess around with the code of Template:Color, it should be pretty easy to figure out. That's how I ususally do it, at least. ~ 01:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I'M BEING TROLLED! T_T Dude. You HAVE to hear this. I logged on today and I looked at my profile and......POOF! It was all gone! AND it also said "Im gay and have troll dick up my butt". Yes. I AM BEING TROLLED! :O Can you help me with this? I am also losing alot of my edits, but im not worried about that because that crap sucked. Sorry about talking to you about it but I didn't know who else to talk to about this. Tyler out. Tyler9000 20:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :You can check history and restore a previous version of the page when that happens. ~ 00:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Future Jade I do not remember this particular fact from Andrew's old formspring account, though I did read all of the answers at some point. It literally had over a thousand goddamned answers on it, so it's possible my memory is failing me. I don't know if it was archived or what, but I would love to see this answer again because it may resolve some of my own confusion. I don't wish to come across as rude; I am here to have an interesting conversation about a webcomic I enjoy, not a fight. If your viewpoint has merit, I am anxious to hear it and increase my own understanding of the story. However, absent this answer or any other evidence on the matter, it seems apparent that what I described is indeed the case. I was confident enough about this that I did not even mark it as conjecture. The temporal mechanics involved are laid out several times and repeatedly confirmed--the Earth and the Kids' Incipisphere are two different universes with two different alpha timelines, each of which has a unique set of branching doomed timelines. With the proper equipment, one can travel, transfer items, or communicate from one's own present moment to any point in the other universe's timeline. This is the same relationship each of these universes share with the Trolls' Incipisphere. Not only are they separate, they are not even parallel, so any notion of "the present moment in the other universe" is meaningless. Sburb provides this illusion for the convenience of the players during the timeframe where some but not all of them have entered the Incipishere, but it has no real merit. So, when and why would an offshoot doomed Earth timeline be created solely for the benefit of joining the doomed Incipisphere timeline? And if it was created, why did Jade mysteriously disappear the same way the trolls did? Nothing bad happened to her or came close to happening to her in that point in the alpha timeline. The meteor was hours away. Even if she went to sleep (which would be difficult without Vriska's influence) and learned of John's death by looking at Skaia's oracle clouds, do you really think she's so weak that she'd just spend the next four hours crying? Dream Jade yes, but Jade no. We've seen enough of her character to know she's not that weak. I admit, though, that there are unanswered questions about my explanation. I believe this is because Andrew didn't want to delve deeply into the offshoot timeline, but the holes are still glaring. Alternate Future Jack Noir should still have received the ring and begun the Reckoning; how did Dave and Rose survive months? Even without that, the time limit on the session was probably 413 hours, which works out to about 17 days; how did it come to be that black never beat white, and the Reckoning never happened, and the Tumor never exploded? Dream John must have died in response to his waking death, with no prince/ss to revive him with a kiss (even though Dave could have time traveled back to that point and done the job). What did Dream Jade do after being severed from her waking self? Andrew has handwaved quite a few plot holes with "dream selves operate outside of the normal timeline"... does this extend to the whole of Prospit's and Derse's moons? Prospit and Derse themselves? Skaia as well? Is the Medium special? What about the Veil? Why didn't Dream Dave or Dream Jade experience a memory merger like Dream Rose? This is rapidly becoming a wall of text, so I'll cut my ramblings short here and give you a chance to talk. Thanks for your typo fixes on the same page. --RubilacEx 04:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :That was the general assumption for a time. Hussie laid out the temporal mechanics by saying something to the effect of "When corpse Dave left his doomed timeline, the John, Rose, and Jade from that timeline kept playing and eventually died". ~ 01:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, I actually DO remember that answer. That was referring to the Dave who tried to stop DD from stealing the notebooks and got killed for it, right? Hmm. That was an answer referring to a different doomed timeline, and the presence or absence of Jade in that timeline was peripheral to the matter. I believe that was a mistake, but my beliefs are not sufficient to make claims about canon. I'll try to catch Andrew next time he's on Formspring to ask about the matter, but until then, I'll let your edit stand. Thank you for fixing it. --RubilacEx 21:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Grandpa Halley Hey Octachoron, there's something wrong with the Grandpa.png file. It's currently a fan edit of a younger grandpa that's bend out of shape and not transparent... I tried to revert it 2 times...but it wont, it just always ends up as that again...while the eralier versions change back to the normal picture...I also tried to replace it with the normal file instead of reverting...but it still was that weird one. No idea if only I see it "wrong"...but I can't seem to fix it. Maybe you could have a look. BitterLime 21:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it makes the wiki look shroddy. Ughhhhh, this dumb glitch happens all the time. It reverted when I tried it due to sheer luck. If it happens again just make a new file like "Grandpa2.png", replace the original image on every page it appears on, and stick a delete on the old file. ~ 03:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for explaining, glad you were able to fix it. It's funny how they (Wikia) can't fix issues like that but bother with new designes and features. :B BitterLime 07:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Question time Hey again, recently someone added a lot of music into the character boxes of the kids and trolls. Mostly music that has no appeared in the comic itself, but on the albumbs. Now I wondered, are we including only the music that appeared in the comic itself? Or also the songs on the album that clearly relate to a certain character (such as the strife themes on the strife album)? I'm thinking it might get a bit crammed if we include everything, but I'm not sure. BitterLime 07:37, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't take up that much space as it is, so leave it this way I guess. ~ 12:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hiyas. I'm from the Dan-Ball, Fan-Ball, and BarfQuestion Wiki, just for a heads-up that I'm not entirely noobish. Anyway, is Crumplehat important enough to get his own page? -LD Spambox YOU NO GET TIMESTAMP. :No. ~ 18:48, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the hero mode fuss, the computer i was using didint let me type in any descriptions so i couldn't do that. However, i dont know how to move things around in a gallery. If you can tell me how that whould be nice. Jack Blackstone 00:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know, I work with rich text editing disabled. If you turn it off it's very easy to manage galleries. ~ 03:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::It's easy with it turned on too, you just drag and drop the pictures. Like you would with files in a folder. But yeah, alternatively turn of rich text and just copy paste the coding elements around. ::BitterLime 06:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Man i feel soo noobish right now. Thanks! Jack Blackstone 12:01, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I feel like such an idiot. I could have sworn that there was a picture here that showed the ordering of troll blood colors, but I can't seem to find it or the page it was on. Could someone help? I feel like such a failure... LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 22:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) *If no one has helped you yet (or if you didn't find it yourself), allow me to answer. The file you're looking for isn't an image, but a table, located here, a little ways down in the Blood and Caste section. As I said, if no one has helped you yet, glad I could be of assistance. Saiknohx 13:29, May 6, 2011 (UTC) troll I know you're basically retired. But we have a troll again, in fact probably the same troll that kept editing the tavros profile last year (seems like the same person at least). Not sure if it's worth banning him/her, because he/she operates on at least 2 IPs. I don't think it's problematic atm, but if the troll is persistent then it would be good if you could use your bann hammer. I'll keep you informed. BitterLime 16:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think you saw tonight that we could really do with a few more mods/admins, since most of the current ones are kinda inactive and trolls are well aware of that by now. Anyway, good timing that you showed up.BitterLime 21:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :For some reason I'm not a Bureaucrat member, so I can't promote anyone. You'll have to contact Pigbuster, Sbenthall, or Stuart P. Bentley, and they're all inactive, so I have no idea how you could get ahold of them. You could also try asking a wikia staff member. :Sorry I couldn't be of more help. :/ ~ 22:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Bellgem Sorry to bother you, but if it's possible, could you unblock Bellgem? She's a friend of mine, and she's trying to help me out on the Wiki Edits page. Katthekeeper 00:41, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :I have no idea who that is. Do you know her IP address? ~ 01:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Edits So there's this Wiki Edits page, and all it seems to be is a monument to vandalisation of the wiki. Personally I think it should be deleted, but what do you think? --DarthEinstein 03:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps it could just be renamed to something that indicates that it's a one-time thing, never to be repeated? New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, (talk) 19:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucracy You're a now. You've deserved it for a long time and I feel bad that I didn't do it months and months ago but yeah! --Pigbuster 04:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yayyyyy ~ 00:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Vandals I hear you're an Admin/Bureaucrat on this Wiki. I really think you should either A: extremely crack down on these idiots who keep coming in here and messing shit up or B: see to it that the staff gets together and hires more people on to control the seemingly massive influx of trolls and vandals that come in here to destroy pages and whatnot. They really need to be banned and all of their crap erased from existence on here so nobody else has to deal with looking at it. Subrosian 04:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I could promote some people, but having not been here for months I'm not sure who I'd promote. I'll make a thing. ~ 00:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Possible Mod Status? Hey, sorry to bother you, but I read your notice on the front page, and I was wondering if I could be one of those mods? Now, I know what you're thinking, I may have JUST made this account, but I've made several anti-vandalism edits using my IP Address, including but not limited to: Restoring the SBaHJ article to it's former staus (It was vandalised, and the text was replaced with "lol these guys suck") and removing the MASSIVE picture of an arm from the Cruxite page. Vyro P. Dragon III 01:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Mod Status Just gonna copy-paste what I said on Pigbuster's page. "I took over the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki by means of Wikia Adoption however, because the owner never did any editing or control of vandals and whatnot. I'd like to say that I've kept it in great working condition, and despite me being at work and falling behind on the influx of updates, I keep the control of vandals to a minimum or a non-existent number altogether." Basically I try to keep an eye on vandals and keeping things line as much as humanly possible whenever I'm online. Subrosian 02:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I heard you were promoting People. I've been actively combating Vandalism for quite a while now. I wanted to put my name in the hat for consideration. Thanks --Judgericand 17:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Since I asked for new mods to be promoted I guess it would be kinda hypocritical if I didn't offer to do some mod work. I've been around for a while and I think I have a decent grasp on how things work. I guess my drawback is that I'm in the gmt+1 timezone. So sometimes I might not be around during a troll attack, and those are the main issue atm.BitterLime 18:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I don't come here too often, and I'm not really asking for mod status, but I'd appreciate maybe some rollback power as I usually work on troll patrol (vandalism prevention) and minor fixing edits. LDXD=D20:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Okay done. :Rollback power is not exactly the most useful power so I'll give it to anyone else who asks, unless there is some downside I'm not seeing. ~ 01:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I think you should choose me. Thanks. 18:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :*FACEPALM x2 COMBO!!* You don't even have an account. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) More Vandals It seems more vandals are messing with pages again. Are there any people online with rollback abilities? I think you should actually give that to some people so that this crap can stop. Subrosian 04:43, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Even More Vandals It seems that on October 9, and for some time before, there have been many changes to pages, none of which seem very constructive. I would love to be the one to fix everything, except that I'm a student and am busy with homework. Is there anything that can be done to make it harder for people to grief the pages? bobbaganoosh 09:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Image categories overhaul I've recently put together a rough proposal for overhauling the wiki's image categories; since it'd be a pretty big change, I'd obviously like to have admin input and opinions, if you can spare the time. Or at least, those admins who've actually been online in the last few months >_>